Fear the Killer
Fear the Killer is a Specy Spooktacular VI episode. Starring * Irin and The Clams * Nutley Featuring * Zee * Amp * Dexter * Dark Kittens * Pop Appearances * Mojo * Blubber * Stella (otter) * Cub (name on grave) * Shrimpy * Zet * Greed-O Plot The episode starts with Irin, Zee, Amp, Dexter, Mojo, Blubber and Stella waiting for the bus until they hear a scream. The Journalists go out to investigate and found Rosa with a knife on her back. Rosa tells them about the murderer and hands them picture with a frame that says Zack the Killer at the bottom. Irin tells her that they'll find the murderer and Rosa thanks them before dying of blood loss. The Journalists start to look around for the murderer. Amp, Zee and Dexter turned to the right while Irin enters the alley. Soon it gets dark in the alley and Irin could not find the group anywhere. Just then, she hears laughs and three pairs of glowing eyes appear. Suddenly a light shines in the alley and Irin attempts to run away, but then encounters Zack the Killer. Irin attempts to use her clams as a weapon but realizes that The Dark Kittens stole them. She grabs an old mop, hits the murderer and runs off to find her friends. Meanwhile, Pop is mourning over the death of his son. Suddenly, Zee shines his flashlight in his face and asks him where Zack the Killer went. Pop points to the alley Irin went, so Zee, Amp and Dexter go to the alley to find Zack the Killer. Along the way, Dexter's feet get stuck in the wet cement and notices that Irin wrote her name on it. The other two journalists pull him out minus his legs and he screams in pain. Zee yells at him to calm down and puts on his backpack that he always wears and stuffs him in. The scene cuts back to Irin who is looking for her clams. Suddenly she sees a buildboard that says that a new pet store will open and Irin rushes off to find it but then she hears another scream. Irin rushes off to investigate and finds The Dark Kittens getting killed by the clams. While Irin reunites with her clams, she hears loud growling which is coming from a group of stray dogs and gets an idea. Zee is holding a fishing pole with one of the kittens' liver on it to lead the dogs. Zack the Killer is stabbing Shrimpy with his knife. The Killer then notices that he sees some angry dogs and Irin's clams and they attack him. The Killer is then tied to a chair and Zet removes his hat and notices that he's wearing a bat mask. He removes the mask who is revealed to be a zombie-like Nutley who snarls at them. Zet gets angry and throws him to the road. Nutley hears the sound of his police car and runs away in fear. Irin tells The Other Journalists that their work here is done and they give each other a high five. In the post-credits scene, Greed-O takes a walk and finds a dollar on the road but gets run over by Zet's police car. Nutley, who is hiding in the bush, growls ferociously. Deaths * Rosa dies of blood loss. * Cub is killed by The Killer (Death Not Seen). * The Dark Kittens are killed by The Clams. * Shrimpy is stabbed by The Killer. * Greed-O is run over by Zet's police car. Injuries * Before death, Rosa has a knife on her back. * Nutley is hit by the mop and gets attacked by the dogs and clams. * Dexter's legs get stuck in the cement. Goofs * When The Dark Kittens are getting killed by the clams, Mile's eyes are yellow for a brief moment. * Zack the Killer's eyes are red and his fur is greenish but when Rosa shows The Journalists the photo of him at the beginning of the episode, his eyes are white and his fur is orangeish. * Nutley's eyes don't go bloodshot until the mask is removed, depsite it having eye holes. * Nutley is wearing his Zack the Killer costume and he is not wearing a hat, but after Greed-O gets run over, he is not wearing his costume and he is wearing his hat. Trivia * This is the second episode where Zet dosen't die. The first is Hotdogs n' Doughnuts. * This is Greed-O and The Dark Kittens' debut. * This is the first episode where Nutley is seen without his hat, reavling his visible ears. However in Going Nuts and Revenge of the Pinata, when his hat jumped he had no visible ears. * The plot of this episode is similar to the plot of a TDWT episode, I See London. Gallery Fear the Killer.png|The Titlecard Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Debut Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character